Numerous industrial systems involve operation at high temperatures in which an important operating parameter is the oxygen partial pressure. Consequently, it is imperative to monitor and control the oxygen partial pressure associated with the thermodynamic environment and operating conditions of the particular industrial process. Due to the harsh operating environment, many oxygen sensors cannot even be placed in the most useful monitoring location, resulting in reduced accuracy and response time for such an inferential monitoring system. Some systems have been developed to be operative at high temperatures and harsh chemical environments, such as is described in a US patent application having publication number U 2006/0213771 A1, a filing of the instant title holder; and this application is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, this system uses platinum electrodes for measuring the current arising from the oxygen partial pressure difference between the pressure derived from decomposition of a metal/metal oxide powder disposed inside a sealed yttrium-stabilized tetragonal zirconia polycrystal (YTZP) cylinder or housing and an external oxygen environment. It has proven difficult to produce a gas-tight seal between the Pt electrode and the YTZP. Hence, glass is used to seal the Pt electrode to the housing, and glass seals are notoriously lacking in durability and reliability.